


Ces Nuits

by MissCactus



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crying, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Ces nuits, alors qu'il se débattait inconsciemment, se réveillait en sursaut, une fine couche humide de sueur collée à ses draps, Hakuryuu hésitait.





	Ces Nuits

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Traître. Cet OS est basé dans l'univers de Magi et se passe après la seconde saison de l'anime MAIS je n'ai pas encore lu le manga. Donc s'il vous plaît, pas de spoil, je vais me rouler en boule et pleurer sinon...

Hakuryuu avait tout abandonné, ses amis, sa sœur, tout ce qui lui était cher dans le but d'atteindre son objectif. Il s'était complètement retourné, avait accepté une proposition alors qu'il s'était juré de tout faire pour ne pas avoir recourt à de tels moyens.

Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne le regrettait pas.

Son objectif était clair, il ne voyait plus que lui et rien ni personne ne se mettrait entre lui et la mort de sa mère. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité au sujet de la mort de ses frères et de son père qu'il ferait tout pour les venger, pour qu'ils puissent enfin reposer en paix.

Cependant, il avait ces moments de doutes. Ces nuits où il revoyait les flammes qui l'entouraient, lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, où celles où il se souvenait du visage horrifiée de sa sœur lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de deux de ses frères et le fait que le troisième ne survivrait peut-être pas.

Ces nuits, alors qu'il se débattait inconsciemment, se réveillait en sursaut, une fine couche humide de sueur collée à ses draps, Hakuryuu hésitait.

Il repensait à ses frères si bons et justes avec lui, à son père qu'il avait toujours admiré et respecté, à sa douce sœur qui le chérissait et il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Était-ce vraiment pour les venger qu'il avait tout abandonné ? Ou était-ce le fait qu'il s'était senti si faible, si inutile cette nuit-là qu'il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il était aujourd'hui différent ?

Il ne savait plus. Il hésitait. Il s'en voulait.

Mais lorsqu'il repensait à Aladdin, Alibaba et Morgiana, ses trois amis à qui il avait tourné le dos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. Comprenaient-ils son choix ? Certainement pas. Le détestaient-il ? C'était bien plus probable.

A leurs yeux il ne devait être qu'un traître, quelqu'un qui s'était servi d'eux pour accroître son pouvoir, pour devenir plus fort, avant de leur tourner le dos. Oui, il n'était rien de plus qu'un traître. Il avait trahi ses amis, sa famille, que lui restait-il ?

Ces nuits où il doutait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir des draps trempés et de se laisser glisser sur le sol froid, le dos contre le lit et les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Puis, lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne l'entendait, il pleurait. Pas ces gros sanglots bruyants où tout le monde essayait de le consoler. Non, il laissait les larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Sa faiblesse l'énervait. Elle le dégoûtait. Il aurait dû être plus fort.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il resterait des heures dans cette position. Mais peu importe à quel point il était silencieux, il y avait toujours une personne pour l'entendre. Hakuryuu ne savait pas vraiment d'où il venait. De la porte ? De la fenêtre ? De sous son lit... ?

Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que durant ses nuits Judal était toujours à ses côtés. Sans un mot, le magi l'obligeait à se relever pour qu'il se recouche dans son lit dont les draps étaient miraculeusement secs avant de le rejoindre à son tour.

Puis il le laissait pleurer autant de temps que nécessaire.

Les jours où Hakuryuu craquait, Judal ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui. Mais les nuits où cela lui arrivait, il était bien différent. Sans un mot, sans un geste, il lui disait qu'il comprenait, parce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux des choses qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas méritées.

Alors pendant ces nuits, Hakuryuu se laissait aller et, s'agrippant à Judal, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Le lendemain, aucun des deux ne mentionnait ces nuits.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
